This invention relates generally to ovens and, more particularly, to turntable arrangements.
An over the range type oven typically includes an outer case and a door securely attached to the outer case. A cooking cavity is defined by inner side walls, an inner top wall, and an inner bottom wall of the case. Prior to cooking, the door is closed so that a door inner surface is adjacent to and forms a seal with a front face surface of the case.
A turntable typically is positioned within a recess in the case inner bottom wall. Specifically, the turntable typically has a circular shape and is supported on a carrier that includes plastic wheels. The carrier typically is positioned within a recessed portion in the inner bottom wall so that an upper surface of the turntable is co-planer with a non-recessed portion of the bottom wall, e.g., to facilitate preventing spills.
Since the turntable is located in the bottom wall recessed portion, removing the turntable sometimes can be difficult. In addition, if food crumbs or debris are located on the turntable, the crumbs or debris may fall in the recessed portion when removing the turntable since the turntable often is tilted by the user when removing the turntable. The crumbs and debris then should be cleaned from the recessed portion.
A useable volume of the cooking cavity generally is defined by a cylindrical volume having a same diameter and concentric with the turntable, and extending from the turntable to the top wall of cooking cavity. The useable volume generally refers to a space within the cooking cavity in which food can be positioned for cooking.
With known microwave ovens, the turntable is completely positioned within a perimeter of the case and therefore, the useable volume of such ovens is limited by the size of the case. That is, the useable volume does not extend beyond the case perimeter, e.g., the front face surface of the case. Increasing the useable volume would, however, facilitate cooking larger food portions.
In one aspect, a microwave oven comprising an outer case, a door secured to the outer case, and a turntable supported in the case but extending beyond a case front face is provided. More particularly, the outer case houses a portion of a cooking cavity, and the cooking cavity is partially defined by a bottom inner wall, a top inner wall, and side inner walls of the case. The door is secured to the case, and the door comprises an inner wall comprising a recessed portion. The oven further includes an RF energy source for supplying RF energy to the cooking cavity, a controller coupled to the RF energy source for controlling supply of RF energy to the cooking cavity, and a user interface coupled to the controller.
In another aspect, an oven housing comprising an outer case comprising a front face and housing a portion of a cooking cavity is provided. The oven housing comprises a useable volume that extends beyond a perimeter defined by the outer case front face.
In yet another aspect, an oven assembly comprising an outer case, a turntable supported and at least partially positioned within the outer case, and a cooking cavity at least partially defined by a bottom inner wall within the outer case, is provided. The bottom wall comprises at least one raised wall, and an upper surface of the raised wall extends to a height sufficient to facilitate supporting an item at least partially positioned on the turntable.